


Неумеренное потребление Спока вызывает привыкание

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Come Swallowing, Crack, Humor, M/M, Narcotics, Oral Sex, Post-Star Trek (2009), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: - Как мы! - раздался внезапно вопль, полный глубокого и искреннего драматизма. - Могли упустить из виду!- ...Его аллергии, - пробормотал Спок, приклеившись к переборке.- ...На все!... - жаловался Маккой, подняв к гипотетическим небесам исключительно небритое лицо. - На молоко! На пчел! На пыльцу! На антигистамины! На ромулан! На начальство!- ...На меня, - тихо сказал Спок и дернул щекой.





	Неумеренное потребление Спока вызывает привыкание

\- А давай мы на вахту сегодня не пой-дем! Не пой-дем! Не пойдем! Нет-нет-нет! - Проскандировал Кирк невнятно из-за кофейной ложки, которую сжимал зубами. Одной рукой он придерживал края полотенца на бедре, а свободной - вслепую шарил по верхней полке камбуза в поисках кофе. Спок, гораздо более одетый (в форменных брюках, правда, сильно измятых и изжеванных), привалился к переборке, сложив руки на волосатой груди крестом. Выражение видимой половины лица (он охлаждал одну щеку о металл) было декоративно-вулканским. 

Маккой в пижамке сидел на табурете и горестно раскачивался слева направо и вперед-назад, уронив нечесаную голову в руки. Пижамка доктора пестрела медведями. Под потолком камбуза тихо жужжала лампа дневного света. Была глубокая корабельная ночь.

\- Как мы! - раздался внезапно его вопль, полный глубокого и искреннего драматизма. - Могли упустить из виду!  
\- ...Его аллергии, - пробормотал Спок, приклеившись к переборке.  
\- ...На все!... - жаловался Маккой, подняв к гипотетическим небесам исключительно небритое лицо. - На молоко! На пчел! На пыльцу! На антигистамины! На ромулан! На начальство!  
\- ...На меня, - тихо сказал Спок и дернул щекой. 

Кирк нашел кофе и, счастливо напевая под нос, принялся заряжать кофемашину одной рукой. Вторая по-прежнему сжимала углы хлипкого желтого полотенечка, играющего в мизансцене роль фигового листа.

\- Это чтобы не уснуть, - Пояснил он зрителям. Явно вырванные из счастливого сна зрители не обрадовались. 

\- Джим! Это пятая чашка за час. Ты не лопнешь? - Поинтересовался Маккой.  
\- Ты, главное, не мешай. - Джим посвистел, глядя, как из эспрессомата поднялись струйки ароматного пара. - Поставь Спока ровно и отойди. 

Спок явственно заскрипел зубами. 

\- Я тебе говорил! - накинулся на него Маккой, вертясь на табуретке. - Я предупреждал! Не нужно быть вулканским гением, чтобы уяснить: не давай ему глотать! Какое слово из четырех ты плохо понял? 

Спок вздохнул и приложил к переборке вторую пылающую щеку. Джим надоил себе эспрессо и выпил залпом. Грохнув стаканчик в утилизатор, он четким шагом направился к Споку и, дойдя, грохнулся на колени. Полотенечко сползло. 

\- Я не буду на это смотреть! Извращение какое-то, - застонал Маккой. 

Голос Спока остался ровным, а лицо - невозмутимым, хоть и потемневшим от румянца:  
\- Доктор вы обязаны наблюдать за течением болезни. Откройте глаза.  
\- Я напьюсь! - пригрозил Маккой.  
\- Все этим кончим, - прошептал Спок. И кончил. 

***

\- Твою м-мать! - Спок предостерегающе шевельнулся, и Маккой быстро поправился. - Бля! Ты не можешь бесконечно жить на стимуляторах. Ты истощен.  
\- У тебя есть решение получше? - От усталости Спок забыл про свои вулканские этические штучки и "тыкал" Маккою. В другой ситуации тот был бы просто счастлив. - Джим крепко "сидит" на инопланетном белке, если резко лишить его дозы, он...  
\- Да, да, да! Я знаю, я врач, черт возьми! Такой ломки он не переживет. Поэтому мы отучаем его постепенно. Снимаем, блядь, с иглы. Главное, чтобы "игла" в процессе не загнулась от истощения.  
\- Я вулканец! - гордо сообщил Спок, жуя. В последнее время он ел постоянно. В основном, реплицированный белок. - От пары минетов в сутки еще никто не умирал. 

Маккой истерически захохотал.

\- Молись, чтобы Джим тебя не услышал. Такого унижения он не переживет, "пары"! Эта пара, откровенно говоря, больше похожа на десяток. Очень тяжело просто не пускать его в лазарет. Причем, я даже не могу указать ему, что он пренебрегает служебными обязанностями! Твоя сперма действует на него, как древний кокаин.  
\- Он справляется?  
\- Более чем. Как ракета. Как гребанный Микки-Маус с варп-двигателем в заднице.  
\- Он доволен?  
\- А то ты не видишь? Засранец счастлив!  
\- Из моей позиции трудно судить. 

Маккой неожиданно задумался, что стало бы, окажись он в позиции Спока. От избытка чувств и недосыпа слезы брызнули у него из глаз. 

\- Твоя эмоциональная поддержка, Леонард, для меня очень важна, - чопорно сообщил Спок. 

Маккой выбежал в препараторную. Дольше сдерживаться он просто не мог. 

***

\- Спок, - сказал Джим вулканцу в живот. Спок чувствовал, как по его коже перемещается влажный язык. - С-с-с-пок. С-сдохнуть можно, как хорошо. Как хорошо. - Он просто лучился от удовольствия, его ощутимо потряхивало. 

"Сдохнуть", - мысленно согласился Спок. Ощущение у него было, словно позвоночник впитался в кожу и процесс растворения захватывает остальной скелет. Он чувствовал себя пломеком. - "Сейчас".

\- Джим, у меня к тебе просьба.  
\- Все, что хочешь, - Кирк поднял на него непростительно синие глаза.  
\- Не приходи больше. - Судя по выражению глаз, Кирк не понял. - Никогда, - уточнил Спок. - Сюда. Ко мне.  
\- ...!!! 

Следующие полчаса были совершенно адскими. Следующая неделя показала, что в аду дорого бы дали за изобретательность Джима Кирка. Следующий месяц... 

\- Энтерпрайз! Что у вас там происходит? Ваша сладкая парочка рассорилась?  
\- Джек, лучше не спрашивай, - Ухура выглядела совершенно убитой. - Такое могло случиться только с этим придурком.  
\- Такое?  
\- Не поверишь... 

Сплетни в космосе распространяются со световой скоростью. Вулкан неожиданно стал мишенью не самого почтительного интереса. Вулканский Совет рвал на себе туники, но поделать ничего было нельзя. Все уже было сделано одним *** (непередаваемое вулканское выражение, связанное с пищеварительной системой сехлатов и отчасти с их же умственными способностями) землянином, не умеющим - во всех смыслах - держать язык за зубами. 

Энтерпрайз висел на границе нейтральной зоны и упрямо отказывался возвращаться. Нет, Кирк был адекватен. Абсолютно во всех вопросах он был согласен с командованием флота, кроме одного - вернись они на Землю, и Спок очень быстро окажется на противоположном от него, Джима, полушарии. Он был мрачен, бледен, одолеваем бессонницей и очень, очень зол. Персонал лазарета тщательно прятал от него Маккоя, вопреки желанию Маккоя раз и навсегда объясниться. Точнее, второй раз и навсегда, потому что первое объяснение нельзя было считать удачным. 

\- Ревнивый педик! - Обкусанный палец Кирка уперся в "дельту" медицинской формы.  
\- На себя посмотри, наркоман гребаный! - рявкнул Маккой, и они сцепились, и Кирк решительно побеждал до тех пор, пока Спок не утихомирил его вулканским захватом, необратимо шокировав расчет мостика. 

В общем, надо было что-то делать. 

\- Не! Давай! Ему! Глотать! - Маккой для убедительности расставил восклицательные знаки даже там, где в шёпоте это фонетически невозможно.  
\- Вот вы мне как доктор и расскажите... Как это сделать!! - В паузе Спока толпились и плакали, как дети, все немногочисленные сиротливые инвективы вулканского языка. Они с Маккоем занимали на двоих крохотный инструментальный чулан на пятой палубе, где из удобств были только паяльники Скотти. Спок нависал над доктором, как горгулья. Конспиративное свидание затягивалось. 

\- И очень просто! - яростно шипел Маккой. - Выйми перед тем, а не после! Перед!  
\- Я не могу контролировать этот процесс, - растолковал Спок смущенно. - Я не человек. Насколько я знаю, впрочем, и люди не очень-то...  
\- Несущественно, что ты там не можешь! Должен!  
\- Лично вам, доктор, я ничего не должен! - надулся Спок. - Если вы такой специалист, то вот и займитесь!  
\- Чем.. Заняться? - обалдел Маккой.  
\- Контролем, - растолковал Спок. - С непосредственным участием.

Следующие две минуты были для Спока весьма познавательными. Он успокаивал себя тем, что следующие два часа обещают стать очень познавательными для Маккоя. 

\- Господи, - сказал Маккой, глядя на разоблачающегося Джима. - Что ж я на Фаррагут-то тогда не распределился. Моим атомам было бы гораздо спокойнее.  
\- Это чем же я так плох? - обиделся Кирк. - Ты не стой, присаживайся.  
\- Можешь даже прилечь, - сказал Спок нейтрально, но в глазах его вовсю резвились вулканские черти. - И подушку отпустить... Специалист. 

Кирк потянулся к члену Спока, как ребенок к праздничному пирожному. Облизнулся. 

Спок повернул к Маккою лицо. 

\- Я думаю, - сказал он, погружая в светлые волосы Кирка темные пальцы. - Я полагаю... - Он вздрогнул. - Нет, я даже убеж... М! ...ден. Убежден, доктор... Что вам придется его чем-нибудь... Отвлечь.  
\- Чем-нибудь? - повторил Маккой, пытаясь укротить подкатывающую панику. - Чем-нибудь, о боже? ЧЕМ-НИБУДЬ?? 

И доктор застонал в подушку практически в унисон со старшим помощником. 

\- Я ВАС НЕНАВИЖУ-У-У! - Разнеслось по "Энтерпрайзу". 

\- Энетрпрайз, что у вас там на этот раз происходит?  
\- Доктор влюбился, - сообщила Ухура космосу. - Бывает.


End file.
